A Romantics Outakes
by Hittocere
Summary: Poems about Trinity Blood characters or about thoughts of Trinity Blood. Stanard Diclaimers apply, Review should you desire...
1. Broken Wings

**Broken Wings**

Drifting endlessly... In the infinite sky.

Reminiscent of the hell where mortals are stranded...

Bones aching and liquefying under the pressure.

Where confidence is flattened by the reality...

As crimson irises stare at the white cloaked figure before him.

Blond hairs reaching up towards a paling sky.

Lance in one hand as that sadist smile paints his lips.

Pure wings of a saint outstretched and ready to move.

It all threatens to come crashing down around him.

Capturing the angel of darkness is a flash as he goes to her.

Silver hair standing up on end about his head like a crown.

His bloody scythe hanging down from the sky.

Charcoal wings of the raven spread wide behind,

Waiting for his strike at the saint impersonator before him.

Sapphire orbs watching woefully waiting for it to end.

Her white gown fluttering below as she prayed.

Praying for a resolution to a long and endless battle.

Her hands are clasped coldly, face frozen in pain.

The look of horror precedes all thought or rationality.

To fling 'him' into the depths, that would be the only comfort.

For all others threaten to wither away, to the darkness with the Orden.

If only these broken wings could soar across the ocean.

So that maybe for a moment... the world would be safe.


	2. Nightmares in Reality

**Nightmare in Reality**

Docile as the sheep someone told him,

Deep, dark, mysterious, and regal to them.

Zephyrs and streams of people,

All wanting the dear man dead.

And for something a twisted sibling did…

Poor Abel forced to run so far,

All because a simple misunderstanding.

For it was Kain not he who had destroyed the town,

Although they'll never let him live it down…

Not so long as they live and breathe,

Not so long as he can even sneeze near them!

Our dear priest will be fine for now…

But what about the next time Kain makes a cow?

Abel will just have to run away again,

He had to run to save them when it began.

Maybe Seth will step in this time,

And maybe the new queen will lend him a dime.


	3. Moving On

**Moving On**

What about the lives you've impacted,

Isn't that enough to repent for those sins?

Believe,

For it will not be this eve…

You will not fall today, not now!

Rise up and fight for what you preach!

Father Nightroad it can't be done without you,

All of your hard work will just fall down the drain.

Can't you stay here, with us?

You'll die like the pathetic sheep that you are!

You, Augusta, that wretch…

All of you, why?

Because you side with the Terrians,

The Traitors, you betrayed me!

Both you and that little brat,

And now you'll pay with your lives…

Or in your case your body brother.

Now its your turn to die.

Abel… listen to me!

Its not your fault that she died,

What Kain did was unforgivable,

But Lilith was never blame you Oniisan.

You didn't do anything wrong!

It was all Cain, you can't keep blaming yourself!

No, the price is too high.

I can't forgive myself because my sins are eternal,

I can't just walk away from it,

I can't… I can't walk away from Litlith and Seth.

Its my fault, I didn't figure out Kain's plan,

I didn't stop him.

The only way I can repent… the only way…

Would be to kill Kain…

That way the rest of the world would never know…

Never know the cruelty that we had experienced.

I would only move on once I know the world is safe.

Please… please help me…

They're chasing me!

They'll kill me, please help!

That was so long ago Abel let it go,

You said you would protect humanity.

You have and you've repaid you debt to the Vatican.

Now let it be my turn to repay you,

Abel you can move on now,

With nothing to hold you to your sorrows.

Just leave the past where it belongs, alone.

Mourning is all good in fine,

But you've done it for 800 years!

Let it go, that type of mourning is not healthy,

Why can't you just embrace your destiny as something more?

Why, why is it that hard for you?

My Tovarish, do you remember when we met?

You were so kind to me despite what I did to you.

You saved me from drowning, in turn I cut through you,

You offered me peace, I pushed you away.

You offered me reason, and then I had to leave.

When you decide that you are on someone's side…

You really are, aren't you Father?

Ion, I can't just believe it will all go away,

Kain's right it's all my fault…

It's not that all because of him Seth

As one of the Nightlords I should have known.

Caterena I would never let anything happen to a child,

Or my friend for that matter your eminence.

I've never seen met a more regal person Astha,

That and you acted the same why I had centuries ago.

I'm so sorry Lilith, but maybe…

Once I return Kain to the eternal sleep,

Then maybe I'll be able to move on.

Eventually I'll move on,

Someday I'll be able to,

Until then I will protect humanity from Kain,

And from my past.


	4. Tell Me Father!

Of course I don't Trinity Blood or any of it's characters. I just enjoy writing about them. This is totally from Esther's view. I decided it wouldn't make a good story section. It's based on the first Chapter of Volume 4. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**

**Father Tell Me!**

My heart was cracking slowly,

He just wouldn't answer me…

It's like it was thrown into a vice and crushed,

I can feel the tears licking at my eyes.

He looks at me innocently,

Then he doesn't answer,

No matter how many times or ways I ask.

Its always the same,

A diversion or mission and you escape.

Tell me Father,

What are you?

Why did you seem like such a different person?

So guilty…

So much sorrow that it could make anyone collapse.

What changed Father,

What made you turn that sad smile to a cheery laugh.

Father…

Where you that Angel I saw?

That day in Istavan when we first met.

Wait Father!

That day we were with Ion,

Why were you coughing?

Were you hurt?

Tell me something please…

Please…

I don't want to feel so alone…

Please,

Father you're the only one I can count on.

I just want to know you!

Please…

As I lay here crying where only these answers can save me.


	5. It's Not So Simple

Yeah I know it isn't the best, again I was reading the manga and thinking more emoish thoughts.

* * *

**It's Not That Simple**

As the light begins to spread across the earth you sit there motionless.

It is all my fault, I should have told you but I was too afraid.

Now I see I was wrong, and now I don't know if you'll ever speak again.

You were traumatized, and it was because I never took the time to explain.

I saw you lying there, they said you woke up once screaming…

"_That wasn't the Father, No… It wasn't Father!" _you screamed.

Forgive this old being, for I thought it would never happen.

I am so naïve for one my age, Miss Caterena knows I act this way.

The reason I was afraid was because I didn't want to know how you'd react.

When you screamed that word at me, I felt myself freeze.

In that moment I could feel my heart stop, it pleaded me to explain.

I was foolish, I had forgotten my appearance and tried to explain.

Although I would have said the same thing given your situation I just wished…

I wished you could understand, understand why I neglected to tell you.

Could you ever look past that thing to what I was trying to say?

Could it ever really become like a simple misunderstanding?

No, because as I first feared it really it isn't that simple.


	6. The Difference of a Nightroad

**The Difference of a Nightroad (lines are stanza spacers)**

* * *

Broken wings that soared the sky,

Keeping clear of restless eyes,

Holding tight and trying hard not to fright,

Scaring those with seemingly endless might.

* * *

The caring eyes of winter ever watching, 

Seemingly carefree and childish is he acting,

Pretending to be the same and no less mortal,

Crimson stares back those who know otherwise.

* * *

Silver strands that lay straight back, 

Giving everyone some much needed slack,

To bring a frightened friend here tonight,

Jet black wings that held her tight.

* * *

Fooling the world with child like innocence, 

Truly a prince of darkness in a sense,

Grasping at the chance to be normal,

Is the human side of Crusnik 02, Abel.


	7. As it All Begins Again

It is in my best interests to ask you disregard any connections to anything but Trinity Blood which I do not own... There are 4 characters in the poem, and unfortunatly I'm the one relating to our favorite red haired nun. Noelle, Caterena, and Abel... are representing three other people in my life... Don't worry I'm not a Noelle hater, but I really despise the person who seems a lot like Noelle at the moment. Well all personal stuff aside it seemed a lot like Esther thinking about Abel. Thus why it got added I guess.

**Oh, important note for reading. Every for lines is a Stanza! Fanfic just has lousey spacing. 

* * *

As it All Begin

****s**** Again…**

I was sure I had forgotten that face,

Oh I thought that provided with a distraction…

Who was I kidding,

I knew I would never forget that face.

The one face that haunts me,

Despite my desperate attempts to forget him.

The face that haunts me,

And at the same time brings my heart aflutter.

Features worthy of some diety…

I am not worth him I tell myself silently and walk on.

Whenever I see him I walk past in a dream,

I don't know what's going to happen now.

You'll be there again next year,

Yet I won't…

Which is a relief in some aspects,

I won't see you anymore.

That was the idea behind all of it Beloved,

I can't stand to see you with her.

When I see the two of you I walk the other way,

That is what it means to respect you.

I am not jealous,

Though I do envy that woman in your arms.

No I will not sabotage your love,

I do not have it in me to do that Beloved.

I suppose going with him wasn't enough,

I didn't do it to get your attention at least…

That would make me as bad as that witch,

I am not Noelle nor am I your Lady Caterena.

You once told me what that witch told you,

I didn't hate you but her?

Oh I want that witch to rot somewhere in a nice…

Cold ditch in the middle of nowhere.

You seem to be running into me more often,

It makes no sense Beloved one.

I cannot stand this sense that's eating at me,

But I will not act out on it.

You wish to know why?

To answer only you truthfully…

I have no idea Beloved one,

My heart agrees with me though.

We will not see you hurt,

But that witch who set you up is another story.

When karma does catch one…

It becomes a vicious reality.


	8. Lost in Emotion

Hesitation for lack of encouragement,  
Love in spite of lack of feeling,  
Hope despite the nothingness of emotions...

She had dreamed once that her prince would come,  
Little did she realize that he had been standing behind her all along.  
She dared to dream of things more than uncommon,  
Yet he was everything and more than she dreamed.

A calm smile and precious glance could always bring color to her face,  
Without failing every day she was charmed by the boy within the man.  
Things done without thought making her smile at unintential gallentry,  
Unnoticed by her own glances in the beginning, this was his true nature.

She had to fall so far that she lost it all to one,  
Evil intentions so purposely destructive towards another.  
Was it mere jealousy that could lead a person to such hatred?  
She could only wonder why someone could do such a thing in spite of their knowledge of others feelings.

Controlling, manipulative, compulsive, cynical almost as fate,  
What had she ever done to deserve such cruelty as this?  
The Sapphire buried in her eyes long since through silent weeping,  
For now he, which she cared for most could never answer her questions.

She laughed at him, ridiculed him but received nothing more than an innocent smile in return,  
It wasn't like he didn't care what she had said...  
It was more like he was beyond words,  
For actions have always spoken louder than words.

She had so many questions for him,  
He was just taken from her before she could assertain an answer.  
Her tears were long and endless as her worries on his account,  
Will someday those things be enough to bring him back to her?


End file.
